


Water bubbles and Kiddy pool troubles

by TheCuriousCat



Series: Worlds separated by a garden fence. [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Angry Thorin Oakenshield, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins Has the Patience of a Saint, Bilbo Baggins Saves the Day, Dark Frodo Baggins, Dark Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fey Frodo Baggins, King Thorin, M/M, Possessive Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Frodo wasn't a good kid by human standards. Sinking a boat, drowning his 'Parents'. Really, he was still confused about why none of the human authorities linked it to him! So off he went, another name, another 'family'. With the deaths of Drogo and Primula Baggins he was to be sent back into the system, he had accepted it but... but then Bilba Baggins had stepped up and claimed guardianship. Just turned eighteen Bilba Baggins who laughs at his dark humor and ruffles his hair when the other kids shy away from him.Bilba Baggins who had also just lost her 'parents' and rolled her eyes when he tried drowning her.Maybe he could have a mother after all...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin/Thranduil (Tolkien), pre Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Worlds separated by a garden fence. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Water bubbles and Kiddy pool troubles

It took a week for Bilba to get everything set up. A week to have her parents declared dead, to book flights, to get travel coffins because they were apparently different to normal coffins yet just as expensive. She had the option of travel luggage but she turned it down, she pulled all of her cash out of her bank as well then cut her cards. She even went so far as to buy a new [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/382243087128287910/) and dye her hair on the way to the airport before copying Velda Sybil's number and dumping her phone, she didn't know how they were tracking her after all. 

She uses a pay-phone to call Velda to tell her that her phone had been stollen before confirming her landing time then she steps onto the plane and leaves all thoughts of joining Thorin in the U.S of A.

She sleeps most of the flight and while her dreams are of Thorin like alway it's more airy, like it's truly a fantasy she can wave away.

* * *

Bilba steps off the plane and walks to the arrivals hall in a daze, it's so odd it be back in the U.K after all this time. To be back in Thorin's back garden. She swats that thought away and continues her walk. When she gets to check outs there is a member of staff there to meet her. He tells her that her parents had already been picked up and sent to the funeral home that currently housed her cousins, she nods in thanks then gives him a weak smile when he gives her his condolences. She parts from him and continues her journey.

Bilba is slightly in love with Frodo the moment she sees him, he's so small and cute. She doesn't notice the slight compulsion to want to be near him, she's not noticed a lot since her parents passed. Velda is holding a sign with her name on it in one hand and little Frodo's hand in the other.

"Hi! Bilba Baggins?" Velda asks as she comes over.

"Yes, miss Sybil I presume." She says blandly.

"I... yes! That's me!" 

She nods then turns to Frodo and crouches. He's been watching her with wide eyes the whole time. "That means you must be Frodo. It's lovely to meet you." He swallows and nods.

" _It's nice to meet you too._ " He whispers.

"Umm, well! I've looked through your file and I've seen that you have a property in Ashwicke, Chippenham. Bag End. I've called ahead and asked for it to be set up for your..."

"We won't be staying there." Bilba says, cutting Velda off. "I thought it might be best if we stay somewhere in Brighton so that Frodo doesn't have to go through so many changes at once." Frodo gives her a small smile meaning that she choose correctly.

"But I already called them." Velda splutters. "And I already transferred your case!" Frodo shoots Velda a dark look, oh. She's trying to get rid of him. She wasn't calling because she cared, she was trying to get her to take Frodo off her hands.

Suddenly Bilba dislikes Velda. "Why would you do that?" Bilba asks as she stands. "Why would you assume I'd move into my childhood home right after my parents died?" Velda flinches back as if struck.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't think, I just...I already transferred the case..."

"It was a mistake miss Sybil, I don't blame you nor will the new social worker once you explain." 

"Everyone makes mistakes." Frodo adds cheerfully. 

"Exactly. Now, I really need to take Frodo so we can get settled in our new house. I need get started planning four funerals after all."

"Of... of course! I'm so sorry!" Velda says as she passes Frodo over. "I'll just... I'll call and get the case back. Ummm, bye!" She then turns on her heel and power walks away.

"...Do you know what that was all about?" She asks Frodo.

"No." Frodo says before he lifts his arms up. Bilba scoops him up without a second thought, used to the gesture from all the time she's spent with Legolas. Then she walks out of the building and hails a taxi.

* * *

Thorin sits on his throne in front of his terrified court and glares right at Nori, he doesn't seem to be affected which Thorin can respect.

"Repeat that." He says softly, it still carries around the room.

"She's gone." Nori says simply. "Her house is empty aside from the pools of Azog and his men, including his son Bolg. Her bank cards were cut and found in a bin with her phone. Thranduil followed the tracker spell he placed on all of her cloths to a different bin. My best bet is Azog managed to spook her and she ran."

"He could have said that you sent him." Dis murmurs drawing his attention to his family. Everyone is there, even Thranduil and Legolas who have been granted access due to the family nature of the problem.

"What do you mean?" He's trying so very hard to keep his temper with his family, he refuses to take this out on them.

"We all know that Azog hates the line of Durin and as much as we've tried to contain it there have been whispers going around about our human. What if Azog found her and decided to turn her against us?" Dis says before turning to Nori. "You said the house was empty?"

"Yes my princess."

"Was there any indication that Bilba was the only **living** being to leave?" Thorin feels his heart stop, he does not like what his sister is implying **_at all._**

"... There was fabric frozen to the floor in the basement. If I **had** to guess it would seem like there could have been two bodies that were moved." Nori admits.

"You think that Azog told her that Thorin sent him then killed her parents?" Thranduil asks Dis.

"Maybe... You never told her about wanting to marry her right?" Dis asks him.

"...No" He hisses.

"So this whole time she's probably thought that she'd end up being bound to Erebor so Fili and Kili could keep their pet." He snarls angrily at her, as do Fili and Kili. "Oh stop it. What I'm saying is that she might have thought that but what if Azog told her that you gave Fili and Kili a new pet? That he was there to clean up loose ends?"

"She thinks we're going to kill her?!" Kili cries. "She's running from us because she killed Azog and now she thinks we're going to kill her!"

"It does add up with our last conversation." Frerin admits.

"What are you talking about." Thorin is on the edge of exploding. Frerin sighs and gets out his phone, he listens for a bit then puts it on loudspeaker.

" _I've got to go, tell Legolas that I love him and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. Also tell his royal grumpiness that I'm alive and I'll still be alive when the snow melts. If he couldn't kill me then some frozen water definitely won't._ "

Thorin absorbs this then storms out of the room. He needs to calm the fuck down or he'll never find her. If Azog was still alive...

* * *

The funerals for Bungo, Belladonna, Drogo and Primula Baggins happen on a particularly wet Wednesday. Bilba spends all four services with one hand clenched around the handle of her umbrella and the other gently placed of Frodo's shoulder. The priest goes on and on about horrible accidents taking away loved ones and it takes all of Bilba's efforts not to scoff, her parents weren't taken from her by **accident**. Unknown to her Frodo shares her thoughts.

When it's finally over and the coffins are lowered in the Baggins family graveyard (It keeps Bilba on edge to be so close to Bag End, so close to Erebor) she guides Frodo to the Green Dragon where the wake is being held. The music is bright and lively, she hates it but she still smiles as people share stories she can't remember and laughs at the right time in jokes. Frodo follows her lead and that's another thing that hurts, Frodo is 3 years old. He shouldn't know how to pretend like she does, is she already failing at raising him? Is she that abnormal?

It's late and she's carrying a half asleep Frodo down the road to their hotel when a woman steps into her path.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The woman says.

"You're not." Bilba snaps, she's too tired to deal with this.

"I am, I remember how much you loved your parents. You were willing to put them before the lives of other children after all." Bilba narrows her eyes before recognization hit, this is the social worker from the police station when she was 8. The one she laughed at. "I know that this is in poor taste but I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk about that now?"

"... You want me to talk about a group of child eaters when I have a son who conveniently falls into their target bracket?!" She hisses insidiously. "Are you insane?!"

"Miss Baggins, please..."

"No! I'm not putting Frodo's life on the line for something as stupid and a bone or two. Do not talk to me again." She starts walking away, Frodo is very much awake now and clinging to her.

"Endangerment!" The woman calls out making her pause. "Not giving me information on this could been seen as endangering Frodo. I could have him taken away from you for that."

Bilba spins and storms back over, Frodo has his face in her shoulder and he's shaking now. "You really want to do this?" She hisses into the woman's face. "You're that determined to solve everything? To be the big hero who saves the day?"

"I want to avenge those poor kids." The woman snaps back.

"You know what? Fine." She says as she straitens. "Go into the forest behind Bag End, they won't come out on their own so make sure to yell that I sent you to talk. Have fun." 

Bilba walks into the hotel and cancels her reservation with apologies, she tells them that an aunt of her's has decided to put her up instead but thanks them for finding her a room so fast. They smile sadly and give her a full refund. She then walks out, gets into her new car and drives away. Five minutes into the drive Frodo's shoulders start shaking again, she almost pulls over until she realizes that he's giggling.

"What's so funny little man?" She asks softly.

"I'm sorry." He giggles. "But her face when you walked back." His giggles grow and after she remembers the look on the woman's face she giggles too.

"She looked like she was going to pee herself!" She agrees.

They spend the whole ride back to Brighton laughing.

* * *

It's been three months since Bilba went missing and Thorin's been in a horrid mood the whole time, it was like he was losing their game all over again! This is, understandably, why he doesn't place a glamour on himself when he enters the courtroom even though he knows a adult human is going to be there. The woman takes one look at his teeth and sobs. Fili and Kili stand on either side of her radiating anger.

"Why is she here." He snaps as he sits on his throne.

"Yes, Harmonie. Why are you here?" Fili hisses at the woman.

"Please! I've been set up!" Harmonie cries.

Kili lifts his foot then stomps on her back leg, Thorin hears the violent crack that signifies that the bone is broken. " **My brother asked you a question Harmonie Everleigh. Answer it!** "

"Bilba Baggins said that I should enter the forest behind her childhood home and say that she sent me." She sobs out making his heart stop.

"I already checked uncle, she's long gone." Fili says shattering his hope. "Tell my uncle why she sent you."

"Ple.."

" **Now Harmonie Everleigh!** "

"I told her that if she didn't I'd have her son taken away. Right after her parents funeral." 

Son. The word circles around his head mockingly. Son, son, SON! **His** Bilba has a son. Someone had taken her purity, was it willingly given or not? Both options fill him with rage.

" **Why would you want to come here Harmonie Everleigh?** " Dis asks.

"Because you took her cousin and the girls who teased her. We've been looking for you for years."

"Oh." He says blankly. "She told you that? She really must have wanted you dead."

"What?! No! She told us when she was a child! Right after the girls went missing! She was scared you'd kill her parents!"

Thorin laughs, he can't help it. The longer he laughs the more scared Harmonie gets. "You think she was **scared?** " He asks finally, leaning forward so she could get a full view of his teeth. "Tell me, how long did you bug her before she talked? Did she even look scared at all?"

"She.. She was traumatized! Completely shut down!"

"Traumatized or bored? Because I know Bilba Baggins miss Everleigh, she's my fiancée after all, and I can tell you that she's just marched you to your death." Harmonie eyes go wide. "But you're in luck because you have something I want."

"W...what is that?" Harmonie stammers.

" **You have information. Tell me everything you know about Bilba Harmonie Everleigh.** "

* * *

It's been six months since the funeral and things have bee going well. They live near a secluded beach and despite the amount of drownings Frodo has witnessed he still seems to love the water which is nice, she's glad he can brush off his trauma. (She has developed a deep hate of the cold.) The people living on her street are pretty nice too even if all of the kids avoid Frodo, it's fine though since he seems happy to just hang out with her.

"Can we go swimming in the sea?" Frodo asks as he runs up with strawberry jam all over his face from his toast. "In the deep part?"

She kneels down so she can clean his face and hands. She thought that it would be hard constantly watching a child since she had days off with Legolas but it's been easy. "Hmmm only if you promise to stay both in the floaty and near me."

"I promise!"

"Alright then. I guess you should get your swim trunks then."

"Yay!" And then he's gone. Bilba laughs to herself then goes to get ready. She finds him waiting by the front door with a bright smile. "Let's gooooooooo."

"I'm coming you little twerp."

They get to the beach and, at Frodo's insistence, rent a small boat from the pier. Bilba has never been boating before so she actually finds the trip to Frodo's 'perfect spot' quite fun.

"Here!" Frodo shouts with a bright smile, she stops the boat and drops the anchor. Then she turns to Frodo and is tackled into the water.

* * *

Bilba can't say she's all that surprised as she watches Frodo push her further down, not human looking Frodo but little black pony with a fish tail Frodo. Kelpie, she thinks his race is. Anyway, she's not all that surprised. Frodo had always been a tad **too** perfect, a feeling she got from her fey friends. She hadn't been 100% sure so she wasn't about to involve him in fey matters but this... yeah, she's going to need Thorin's help raising him. A good thing too because she's still stupidly in love with him.

Frodo must realize she's not paying attention to him because he snaps his pointed teeth at her, she can't help but roll her eyes. It's like he's completely forgotten who the parent is in this situation. They stop descending. Frodo tilts his head to the side and nudges her with his hoof. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. She can see he's clearly confused as he swims closer, she supposes he expects her to act like a normal drowning victim. At least now she knows why he though that miss Sybil's death was so funny (She'd drowned in a kiddy pool of all things. Not going to lie, Bilba had found it just as funny).

She sighs in her head as black spots start entering her vision then she reaches out and pets his head, he stills under her hand then practically melts. All of a sudden she's got an armful of happy and exited kelpie looking for all of the pets. And pet him she does, right up until she loses consciousness.

* * *

When Bilba wakes she feels like she's on fire, she arches in the bed(?) and screams... Are those bubbles? Why is her scream bubbles? And why is Frodo still a Kelpie? What if someone saw him?!

She tires to reach out to him, tries to tell him that he needs to play human again. It's not safe. Humans are cruel. She's not sure she'd be able to save him if he was taken. She can't though, her words stollen by bubbles and pain.

* * *

She wakes again, still in the weird bed, still in the dark. Still in pain. Frodo is curled into her side, still kelpie and fast asleep. She holds her breath to stop from screaming, she doesn't want to wake him up.

* * *

She hurts less this time, it's still to dark to really see so she only knows that Frodo is there by the green glow of his eyes. She's hungry, so so hungry but it seems Frodo has brought her something to eat. Something tasty by the scent in the air(?). She devours what he gives her but gets stuck at the end by some hard fabric, Frodo takes it off her and swims away.... why did Frodo put a shoe on her food?

* * *

Bilba is more clear headed today(?) which is why she knows that somethings wrong. For one she's able to breath underwater, because she's clearly under water right now. Another thing is that she has a fish tail and hoofs (and white fur but she was ignoring that.). These four things are, of course, not fucking possible because she's **not** a kelpie and she has never **been** a kelpie!

"Mom?" She snaps her head around at the sound of Frodo's voice.

"Frodo!" She cries out making the little pony dart towards her. "What is going on!"

"I'm sorry! I was just playing and usually everyone always gets mad and tries to get away but you pet me and it was really nice." Frodo babbles. "Then you started sleeping like the rest and no one wakes up when they sleep here and then I have to leave but you pet me and I like you! I don't want to leave you!"

"Shh, darling. It's okay. I'm still here." She bumps her snout unto his head since she doesn't know what else to do. It makes sense really, Frodo is so young and this is who he his. He probably didn't even know the deaths were his fault. "Is... is that why I'm a Kelpie now? **How** am I Kelpie?" She asks.

"I bit you but I didn't eat you and you'd only just fallen asleep. I didn't know what would happen but I panicked." He says.

"Okay, okay. Thank you for saving me Frodo." She says gently then sighs. "Now I **have** to go and see Thorin." Oh lord that was going to be an awkward talk.

"Thorin?" Frodo asks making her sigh again.

"King Thorin of the Pixie race. My fiancé."


End file.
